Wikingerzüge/England
Erst um 866 begann die Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen. Die Geschichte dieser Wikingerzüge nach England zerfällt in mehrere Perioden: * 1.) Die eigentliche Eroberung bis zum Frieden von Wedmore 878. * 2.) Verhältnismäßige Ruhe (nur 892-896 von Kämpfen unterbrochen), bis zum Tode Alfreds des Großen, 901). * 3.) Die Zeit der Erbauung von Burgen und der allmählichen Zurückeroberung, 901-937, wo die Macht der Wikinger völlig gebrochen wird. * 4.) 937 bis 954, letzte Periode der englischen Wikingerreiche. Beschreibung Bis zum Anfang des 10. Jhds. sind die in England kämpfenden Normannen fast nur Dänen. Nach dieser Zeit kämpfen Dänen und Norweger vereint, und viele (meist aus Irland kommende) Norweger lassen sich in Northumberland und Mercien nieder. Als Führer der Wikinger wurden Könige, Jarle und (nach 900) Holdas erwähnt. Hold entspricht dem altnorw. höldr = "Ein Land besitzender Bauer", und ist ein Zeugnis davon, dass seit 900 Norweger in dem Heere waren. Die Könige gehörten (zum größten Teil) dem königlich dänischen Hause an, was auch bei einigen der Jarle der Fall war. Unter den Häuptern der Wikinger tun sich besonders die Söhne und Nachkommen Ragnar Lodbroks hervor: Iwar, der auch in Irland herrschte, und seine Brüder, Halfdan und Ubbe, und die beiden Sidrocs (Sigtryggr), von denen der eine wahrscheinlich ein Sohn Iwars war. Gudrum (Gorm), der erste König von Ostangeln, und sein Nachfolger Haarek (Haruc bei Aethelwerd, Eohric in der ags. Chronik) sowie die northumbrischen Könige Gotfried, der Sohn Hardeknuts, und Knut tragen Namen, die sich alle im dänischen Königshaus dieser Zeit wiederfinden. Die übrigen (um 875) auftretenden Könige, Hámundr, Bagseg und Ásketill können nicht identifiziert werden. Erste Periode bis 878 Die erste Periode der Eroberung beginnt 866, als die Wikinger mit einem großen Heer in Ostangeln landeten, wo sie sich mit Pferden versahen und mit den Einwohnern Frieden schlossen. Die Normannen richteten ihre Angriffe zuerst auf das durch innere Unruhen geschwächte Northumberland. Am 1. November 866 wurde York erobert. Im Frühling des folgenden Jahres errangen die Dänen bei York einen großen Sieg; infolgedessen unterwarfen sich die Einwohner von Bernicia den Dänen, die einen Unterkönig einsetzten. 868 rückte das Heer in Mercia ein (Winterlager in Nottingham). Hier wurden die Normannen von den Engländern eingeschlossen; doch kam es bald zum Friedensschluß, und die Wikinger kehrten nach York zurück. 870 rückte Das Große Heer verwüstend in Ostangeln ein, dessen König (der hl. Eadmund) am 20. November 870 getötet wurde. Eine Reihe von harten Kämpfen folgte. 871/872 nahmen die Normannen in London ihren Wintersitz, woran eine für König Halfdan (Alfdene) geschlagene Münze noch erinnert. Nach wiederholten Kämpfen, in denen die Wikinger ihre Macht über den größten Teil von Nord- und Mittelengland ausbreiteten, teilte sich das Heer im Jahre 875 in zwei Teile. Der eine ging unter Halfdan nach York, der andere Teil rückte unter drei Königen, Gudrum, Oskytel und Hamund, nach Cambridge, wo das Winterlager aufgeschlagen wurde und von wo aus das Reich Aelfred des Großen aufs neue verheert wurde. In der Folgezeit sind Kämpfe sowohl in Wales wie in Westengland überliefert, wo Ubbe, von Irland kommend, kämpfte. König Aelfred wurde in seinem eigenen Reiche landflüchtig. Den Winter 877/878 brachte er in Somerset zu; auf der Insel Athelney (wo Parret und Tone zusammenfließen) baute er ein kleines Fort. Nach und nach kamen die Engländer wieder zu Kräften. Ubbe erlitt in Devonshire bei der Arx Cynuit eine große Niederlage, wobei u. a. das von den Schwestern Iwars und Ubbes genähte magische Rabenbanner verloren ging. Aelfred selbst schlug Anfang Mai 878 die aus Cambridge kommenden Wikinger, die sich wahrscheinlich mit Ubbe vereinigen wollten, bei Ethandun. König Godrum bat um Frieden (Vertrag von Wedmore) und ließ sich taufen. Zweite Periode bis 901 879 weilte das Große Heer in Cirencester und ging das folgende Jahr nach Ostangeln, wo es sich dauernd festsetzte. Zur selben Zeit verließen die Wikinger, die bei Fulham ihr Winterlager aufgeschlagen hatten, England und segelten nach den Niederlanden hinüber. England hatte Ruhe. Der sogenannte "Friede Aelfreds und Godrums" im Vertrag von Wedmore ordnete das Verhältnis zwischen den Engländern und dem in Ostangeln stehenden dänischen Heer. Die Grenze wurde Watlingastreet, die große römische Heerstraße, die von der Mündung der Themse nach Chester führte. Alles nördlich von derselben war Dena lagu (das → Danelag); hier galt dänisches oder nordisches Gesetz. England hatte nun viele Jahre hindurch Frieden. "Das Große Heer" setzte sich in England fest. Die unruhigen Elemente gingen ins Frankenreich (siehe Wikingerzüge: Fränkisches Reich). Erst 892 begannen die Kämpfe aufs neue, indem sowohl die Überreste des Großen Heeres als auch Hastingus in diesem Jahr das Frankenreich verließen und nach England gingen, wo sie sich alle unter der Führerschaft Hastingus' vereinigten. Die Normannen befestigten zuerst ihre Stellung in Kent und dann bei Benfleet (an der Nordseite der Themsemündung); es wurde ihnen sogar von den Bewohnern Ostangelns und Northumberlands, die König Aelfred Frieden versprochen hatten, Hilfe geleistet. Das Heer von Benfleet erlitt jedoch während der Abwesenheit Hastingus eine Niederlage. Die Wikinger zogen ins westliche England, wo sie 893 das Winterlager aufschlugen, dann weiter nach Wales, das 894 von einem Ende zum andern verwüstet wurde. Von dort gingen die Wikinger wieder ins östliche England zurück und verschanzten sich an der Lea, 20 Meilen oberhalb London; hier wurden sie von Aelfred eingeschlossen und gezwungen, wegzuziehen. Im Sommer 896 löste sich Das Große Heer auf; die meisten Krieger gingen nach Ostangeln und Northumberland, einige zogen nach Frankreich zurück. Dritte Periode bis 937 Die letzten Jahre Aelfred des Großen und die ersten Jahre Eduard des Älteren (901-925) waren verhältnismäßig ruhig. Die wichtigsten Kämpfe in den ersten Jahrzehnten des 10. Jhds. fanden in Schottland statt. Die schottischen Inseln waren anfangs Raubnester für Wikinger aus aller Herren Ländern, bis der norwegische König Harald Schönhaar am Ende des 9. Jhds. einen Zug dorthin unternahm, wonach seine Widersacher nach dem neuentdeckten Island ziehen mußten. Die Orkney- und Shetlandinseln wurden dem Jarl Ragnwald von Møre (Eysteinsson) zu Lehen gegeben, der sie seinem Bruder Sigurd schenkte. Doch wurden diese Inseln später (allerdings erst zu Anfang des 11. Jhds.) fest mit Norwegen vereinigt. Schon Jarl Sigurd soll Caithness, Sutherland und ganz Schottland bis zum Ufer der Oikel erobert haben. In derselben Zeit verwüsteten auch andere dänische und norwegische Wikinger Schottland. Als deren Führer erwähnen die isländischen Sagas Thorsteinn, den Sohn des Áleifr hvíti, und den norw. Hersir Ketill flatnefr. Die irischen Annalen erwähnen Kämpfe im Jahre 904, wo die Wikinger von den beiden Enkeln Iwars und von Catel (d. i. Ketill flatnefr) geführt wurden (Chronicon Scotorum), und neue Kämpfe 918 unter Gotfried, dem Enkel Iwars, und Ottar, dem Sohne Jarnknes (von Dublin). Nach dieser Zeit blieb Schottland lange Jahre hindurch von den Einfällen der Wikinger verschont. Nur die Orkney-Jarle erweiterten nach und nach ihre Besitzungen und beherrschten zu Anfang des 11. Jhds. die Hebriden, Sutherland und Caithness, wo sich eine zahlreiche norwegische Bevölkerung niedergelassen hatte. (Die Hebriden und Isle of Man wurden im 10. Jhd. von einem eigenen (wahrscheinlich norwegischen) Königshause beherrscht und machten sich bald wieder unabhängig.). Die englischen Wikingerreiche Seit dem Ausgang des 9. Jhds. knüpfte sich das Hauptinteresse in England an die Geschichte der neugegründeten Wikingerreiche. Diese waren: * 1. Ostangeln, wozu anfangs neben Norfolk und Suffolk mehrere angrenzende Grafschaften gehörten. * 2. Northumberland (d. h. das südliche Northumberland mit York, aber ohne das unter eigenen Ealdormen stehende Bernicia). * 3. die sog. "Fünf Burgen" (Nottingham, Leicester, Derby, Stamford und Lincoln), die eine aristokratische Republik unter Jarlen und Holden bildeten, und zu denen anfangs noch andere mittelenglische Burgen, z.B. Cambridge, gehörten (vgl. Münzen von etwa 900 für Sitric Comes, in Shelford in der Nähe von Cambridge geprägt). Die englischen Wikingerreiche hatten keinen so langen Bestand wie die unter den Kelten gegründeten Reiche und vermochten auf die Dauer nicht gegen Alfred den Großen und dessen kräftige Nachfolger standzuhalten. König Eadward und seine Schwester, Lady Aethelfled von Mercia († 919), begannen zum Schutz gegen die Wikinger Burgen zu bauen, die alten römischen Befestigungen zu erneuern (z.B. Chester) und die Städte mit Mauern zu umgeben. Nach und nach wurden die von den Wikingern eroberten Landesteile zurückerobert. In Northumberland ließen sich die Wikinger 875 unter Halfdan Ragnarsson nieder und teilten das Land unter sich geteilt. Halfdan aber ging bald nach Irland, wo er 878 fiel. Sein Nachfolger war Gotfried (oder Guthred, † 894), der Sohn Hardeknuts, ein dänischer Prinz. Sein Sohn und Nachfolger war wahrscheinlich Knut, dessen Name (Knut rex) sich auf Münzen findet, die in York und in Quentowic geprägt sind. Neben Knut finden sich auf einigen Münzen den Namen Sigfried. Daneben gibt es northumbrische Münzen - nur mit der Umschrift Siefredus Rex. Sigfried war also der Mitregent und später der Nachfolger Knuts und ist wahrscheinlich mit dem Jarl Sigfried identisch, der 893 Dublin verließ (und dem Geschlecht Ragnar Lodbroks angehörte). Nach dem Tode König Aelfreds (901) trat Aethelwold, der Sohn Aethelreds, eines älteren Bruders Aelfreds, als Thronprätendent auf. Er flüchtete nach Northumberland, wo ihn das Heer zum König ausrief. Aethelwold sammelte alle Normannen zu einem großen Kampf gegen die Angelsachsen, fiel aber 905. Neben ihm fielen Hárekr, der König von Ostangeln, und die Holden Ysopa und Asketil. 911 errang Eadweard einen neuen großen Sieg bei Tettenhall und Wednesfield. Hier fielen 8 Holden, 2 Jarle und die beiden Könige (von Northumberland), Halfdan und Eowils (bei Aethelwerd Eyuuisl, d. i. Audgisl (?), vgl. Audgisl von Dublin, f 867). In der folgenden Zeit hören wir von Kämpfen bei Chester, wo sich norwegische, aus Dublin kommende Wikinger unter Ingemund niederließen. König Eadward aber machte fortwährend neue Eroberungen. 913 wurde ihm in Essex gehuldigt und 915 von Thurkytel Jarl und den Holden von Bedford und von vielen, die zu Hampton gehörten. Thurkytel verließ später England und ging nach Frankreich. 918 wurde Tempsford genommen. Thurferd Jarl und die Wikinger von Northampton leisteten Eadweard den Huldigungseid. Gegen Ende desselben Jahres gab das ganze Heer in Ostangeln den Kampf gegen die Angelsachsen auf und huldigte Eadweard als ihrem Oberherrn. 919 starb Lady Aethelfled, der ebenfalls von vielen mittelenglischen Wikingerburgen, und 918 sogar von York, gehuldigt worden war. Mercia wurde nun mit Wessex vereinigt. Etwas länger bewahrten Northumberland und die sogenannten „Fünf Burgen" ihre Unabhängigkeit. In York regierte seit 919 das Haus Iwar Ragnarssons, dessen Mitglieder auch in Dublin herrschten. Ragnwald, der Enkel Iwars, eroberte 919 York zurück († 921 ?). Sein Nachfolger wurde sein Bruder (?) Sigtrygg Caech; er ließ sich 925 taufen und heiratete die Schwester König Aethelstans (924-940), starb aber schon 926. Nach seinem Tode bemächtigte sich König Aethelstan (924-940) Northumberlands. Gotfried von Dublin, der Sohn Sigtryggs, versuchte vergebens York zu erobern. Aethelstan ließ die Burg der Wikinger in York niederreißen. England hatte nun mehrere Jahre lang Frieden. Während dieser Zeit der Ruhe bot Aethelstan alles auf, die Angelsachsen und Normannen miteinander zu versöhnen. Allein schon 934 begannen neue Streitigkeiten. Der junge Olaf Kuaran (Cuarán) verheiratete sich mit einer Tochter Konstantins von Schottland. 937 kam Olaf Kuaran mit einer großen Flotte, hauptsächlich aus Irland und von den Hebriden, nach England und eroberte York. Zu derselben Zeit rückte Konstantin mit einem großen Heer aus Schottland in England ein. Mit diesem vereinigte sich Owen von Cumberland. König Aethelstan aber errang bei Brunanburh einen glänzenden Sieg über die vereinigten Normannen und Kelten. Die Macht der Wikinger war gebrochen. Vierte Periode bis 954 Unter Eadmund (940-946) und Eadred (946-955) wurden die Eroberungen fortgesetzt. Edmund I. von Wessex eroberte 942 die "Fünf Burgen" (Derby, Lincoln, Leicester, Stamford und Nottingham), wo bisher Norweger und Dänen geherrscht hatten. Northumberland aber machte sich nach dem Tode Aethelstans wieder unabhängig und huldigte Olaf Kuaran. Aber sowohl dieser als auch sein Mitregent Olaf, der Sohn Gotfrieds von Dublin, wurden schon 944 vertrieben. 948 aber huldigten die Bewohner Northumberlands Eirik Blodöks, dem Sohn König Haralds von Norwegen. Doch schon im folgenden Jahre wurde er vertrieben. Bald aber kam Olaf Kuran zurück, um 952 wieder vertrieben zu werden. Eirik Blodöks wurde jetzt zum zweitenmal König, aber schon 954 wieder vertrieben. Er versuchte danach auf den Hebriden ein Reich zu gründen und sammelte dort, wie auf den Orkney-Inseln, ein großes Heer, um Northumberland zurückzuerobern. Allein er fiel bei Stainmoor an der alten Römerstraße von Westengland nach Northumberland. Nun waren alle Wikingerreiche in England wieder in den Händen der Angelsachsen. Ausgang der Wikingerzeit in England In den 980er Jahren beginnt in der Geschichte der Wikingerzüge eine neue Periode, die mit der Eroberung Englands enden sollte. 980 und 982 wurden Southampton und andere Plätze an der Südküste Englands geplündert. Seit 985 schwärmten Wikinger in der See zwischen Irland und Britannien umher. Weihnachten 986 wurde Jona geplündert; das folgende Jahr wurde bei der Isle of Man zwischen diesen Wikingern und König Gotfried Haraldsson von Man ein großer Seekampf ausgekämpft. Dann wurde Wales von einem Ende bis zum andern verwüstet, und die Bewohner mußten mit schwerem Geld den Frieden erkaufen. In den folgenden Jahren hatte, wie es scheint, das Heer in Wales sein Winterlager. Aus dieser Zeit stammen vielleicht die nordischen Niederlassungen an der Südküste von Wales, in Pembrokeshire, bei Swansea und vielleicht an der Severnmündung. Die Niederlassungen bei Chester und in Cumberland, das ganz von norwegischen Wikingern bevölkert wurde, stammen hingegen aus dem Anfang des 10. Jhds. Aus allen Gegenden kamen neue Scharen und vereinigten sich mit dem neuen Wikingerheer. In diesem waren sowohl Norweger wie Schweden und Krieger aus Julin vertreten. Die Mehrzahl scheint jedoch dänisch gewesen zu sein. Olaf Tryggvason und Sven Gabelbart 991 kam dieses Heer aufs neue nach England und segelte in die Themse ein und dann weiter die Küsten von Essex und Ostangeln entlang. Der Hauptanführer war Anlaf (der spätere König Olav I. Tryggvason von Norwegen); neben ihm werden Justin (Jósteinn, der Oheim König Olafs) und Gudmund, Stegitan sunu (Gudmund der Sohn des Stigandi oder Skeggi?) erwähnt. Bei Maldon in Essex kam ihnen Byrhtnoth, der Ealdorman der Ostsachsen, entgegen, wurde aber nach tapferem Widerstand geschlagen; er selbst fiel. König Aethelred wurde gezwungen, mit 10.000 Pfund den Frieden von den Wikingern zu erkaufen. Das erste Mal, wo "Dänengeld" bezahlt wurde. In der noch bewahrten Urkunde werden die Friedensbedingungen stipuliert. Nach dem Friedensschluß ging das Heer nach Wales zurück, wo Anglesey 992 geplündert wurde. Um diese Zeit kam der dänische König Swein Haraldsson (Sven I. Gabelbart) nach England und schloß sich dem Heer an, dessen Führer von da an er und Olaf Tryggvason waren. Nach Plünderungen im nordöstlichen England (993) segelte das Heer (im Sommer 994) nach Niederlanden und Sachsen hinüber. Große Strecken von Friesland und Sachsen wurden verwüstet. Am Ende des Sommers kehrten die Wikinger nach England zurück. Die Könige Olaf und Swein langten am 8. September 994 vor London an und versuchten vergebens, die Stadt zu nehmen. Nachher wurde die Südküste verwüstet. König Aethelred mußte wieder "Dänengeld" (16.000 Pfund) zahlen. Doch im folgenden Frühling schloß Olaf Tryggvason mit Aethelred Frieden. Sven Haraldson als alleiniger Führer Während Olaf Tryggvason nach Norwegen ging und dort König wurde, blieb Swein in England und setzte die Plünderungen fort, bis sich Aethelred 1001 mit 24.000 Pfund Silber den Frieden erkaufen mußte. Am 13. November 1002 ließ König Aethelred alle in England wohnenden Dänen ermorden. Swein rüstete sich, um Rache zu nehmen. Die Wikingerzüge wurden jetzt Eroberungszüge. Viele angelsächsische Adlige liefen zu Swein über, und die Verwirrung wurde mit jedem Jahre größer, 1011 wurde z.B. Canterbury erobert und der gefangene Erzbischof Aelfheah im folgenden Frühling ermordet. 1012 wurde zwischen König Sven I. Gabelbart von Dänemark und König Aethelred von England Friede geschlossen. Die Angelsachsen mußten 48 000 Pfund zahlen. Zwischen 991 und 1014 wurden den Wikingern insgesamt 158.000 Pfund bezahlt. Nun teilte sich das Heer. 45 Schiffe mit Jomswikingern unter dem Jarl Torkel traten in den Dienst König Aethelreds. Im Juli 1013 aber kam Swein mit einer großen Flotte nach England zurück. Die Bewohner von Northumberland und dem ganzen nördlichen England schlossen sich ihm an. Aethelred flüchtete in die Normandie. Swein war schon Herr über den größten Teil Englands, als er am 3. Februar 1014 plötzlich starb. Knut der Große Sein junger Sohn Knut (später genannt Knut II. der Große) mußte nach Dänemark zurückkehren, um neue Truppen zu sammeln. Mit Hilfstruppen sowohl aus Dänemark wie aus Norwegen und Schweden langte er wieder in England an. König Aethelred starb am 4. April 1016. Sein Sohn Eadmund I. (England) sah sich zuletzt, nach der Niederlage bei Ashington, genötigt, mit Knut Frieden zu schließen und England mit ihm zu teilen. Eadmund starb aber schon am 30. November 1016. Die angelsächsischen Großen wählten zu Anfang des Jahres 1017 Knut zum König. Nach dieser Zeit herrschte Knut nicht als Führer der Wikinger, sondern als angelsächsischer König. Er starb 1035. Seine Söhne Harald Hasenfuß († 1040) und Hardeknut folgten dann als Könige von England. Mit dem Tode Hardeknuts im Jahr 1042, ging die dänische Herrschaft in England zu Ende. In der Folgezeit fanden zwar auch vereinzelte Angriffe auf England statt, doch kann man im großen und ganzen sagen, dass die Periode der Wikingerzüge in England mit der Eroberung Knuts aufhörte. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 540 ff.; Art. Wikinger, § 28 ff. * Normannerne (Internet Archive). Johannes Steenstrup. Kjøbenhavn, R. Klein, 1876. (ein Hauptwerk für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge) * Scandinavian Britain (Internet Archive). W. G. Collingwood. London, Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1908. * Transfer of Land in Old English Law. P. Vinogradoff. Harvard Law Review, vol. XX no. 7 * Saga book of the Viking Club - Band 5-6 (Internet Archive). Viking Society for Northern Research. London, 1895. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Britische Inseln